Rise of the King
by FlightWings
Summary: Drabble series. Some of the dates don't match up, but they were written at different times with different intentions. It documents Danny's rise to kinghood. Welcome to adoption or integration, with credit.
1. Chapter 1

Danny was stunned - no, strike that. Speechless. Mystified. Dumbfounded. Skulker could've shown up _right that second_ with a shiny new gun, and he wouldn't give a flying banana's ass about it.

Clockwork, backed up by Dora and Frostbite, had been sent by the _Observants_ (and various other groups related to ghost laws including _Walker_) to tell him that every one of those idiots agreed on something for the first time the history of existence (Clockwork's wording).

In two years there was going to be a regime change in the Zone. Instead of loose factions, kingdoms, clans and affiliations, it was going to be loose factions, kingdoms, clans and affiliations under one ruler.

Him.

It seemed that defeating Pariah Dark and saving the Ghost Zone twice entitled you to a virtual emperorship. Not to mention having all of the experts agree that it was legally untouchable. Which basically said he was guaranteed the position with very, very little room to refuse.

They had reached consensus only after interviewing and polling all the members of the Zone they could reach with some sanity left. The general opinion was that he could and should be King. They wanted him. They respected him. Even his enemies agreed to a ceasefire if he ascended, and maintained if he extended some sort of treaty to them.

The lone voice crying out against him (besides Vlad) was himself. "Clockwork... I can't be a king! I'm barely sixteen. I can't rule myself, much less an entire dimension!"

"Ah, but you already have," the Time Master replied, tapping his staff patiently. "Besides, it's still two years away, and you can learn much from us even past that point."

"I'll... I'll think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

A week and much deliberation and consultation later he sent a letter to the mayor, asking to host a press conference. As he sent the letter, he glared at Clockwork, "Well, if I'm going to do this, I should do it right." He received an approving nod and a pleased smile. "I'll announce it to the Zone tomorrow so hopefully I'll be more prepared for a tough crowd."

As anticipated, there were mixed reactions from the ghosts. Frostbite's clan roared in victory, and Dora's subjects clapped politely. Skulker attacked him in a last-ditch effort to get his pelt - Technus assisting - but was slapped out of the air before he even got close.

Danny asked for a temporary cease-fire in preparation for the shift. "I know I've been pretty indiscriminate when someone comes through the portal, but I couldn't afford not to be. I am announcing a regime change to the humans next week and requesting an inter-dimensional treaty.

"If it works, the Guys in White will be disbanded, and an international authority on ghosts will take it's place. Someone may even have to take a seat in the United Nations. Please be somewhat gracious to them, so I can eventually assure free travel between the Zone and the Human World. That means any and all ghosts with a reason to be there."

With the ghosts' cooperation ensured, he waited with baited breath for the turning of a week.

The day before the press conference, he called his family along with Sam and Tucker to his living room. Tucker, Sam and Jazz knew about the king business, and agreed to help him explain things to his parents.

"Mom, Dad..." He paused for a moment trying to decide which bomb to drop first. "You - well, Mom - have suspected something since the Disteroid incident. You were right to be suspicious, but probably not for the reasons you think. There was a short period of time when nearly everyone on the planet knew what I'm about to tell you."

Jazz broke in, "Suffice it to say, we found a way to make sure no one knew. That week was hell on all of us. We had more organizations trying to tear our door down than there were letters in the alphabet." He looked at her gratefully and nodded before facing his parents.

"I'm Danny Phantom." He started a partial transformation, the rings wrapping around his head and stopping at his neck, leaving the rest of him human. "Before you ask, there was an accident. I walked into the portal, it got turned on, and presto! I became a halfa. I decided to do something right with my abilities, and started fighting ghosts."

"Danny..." Maddie's voice was soft but full of emotion, and Jack's face was more serious than they had ever seen it - except they had. She pulled Danny into a hug, Jack swooping the rest of the kids behind her. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"There are lots of reasons I didn't tell you, but the biggest was Vlad. We kept the other's secret and held it over the other's head. After the Disasteroid, we told you and a couple of news stations about it. Not only did the GIW start hunting me as a human, every ghost hunter in the world started moving toward Amity Park.

"It was too dangerous to keep going that way, and we erased the world's collective memory. Your memories we're relatively shorter, and were also erased." Maddie pulled back a little to touch her temple with a slightly shocked expression. "It's better you don't know what we used, but it did leave an imprint of the memory on those who had stronger emotions tied to it."

They were all silent, before they dispersed and sat back in their original seats, Team Phantom taking the couch.

"The reason I'm telling you this now, even knowing about Dad's mouth, is because of Pariah Dark. I defeated him a couple of years ago when the town was sucked into the Zone. The Ghost Zone's judicial councils have unanimously chosen a successor."

Maddie gasped, looking worried, but Jack broke out into a wide grin.

"It's you, isn't it, Danny?"  
_

Before you ask about the mind erasing, I have an idea about that, but it has no business being put in this part.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny dashed through the treetops like a cartoon ninja, using his surroundings to defy gravity without flying. He used his agility to twist out of the way of one of Skulker's missiles, which missed him by bare inches, the smoke trail unpleasantly hot on his face.

Today he was attempting to do something a little different. Today, Danny Phantom was fighting ghosts as Danny Fenton, using only the bare minimum of his powers in order to increase his human endurance. Instead of his usual brazen approach by launching headlong into a physical match, he was being much more cautious, having brought at least three of his parents handguns, but was unable to withstand a direct hit from any ghost in human form.

"Fight me, ghost child! Why are you running like a scared little human? Or do you finally realize your place?"

"Running? I'm only taking this little jog to give you a chance at winning. You've never told me what part of my pelt you wanted anyway - human or ghost?" Danny peaked over his shoulder to give the ghost a better view of his smirk. He had been training with Sam to get his physical abilities up to par with that of humans, then started training on his own with the Tuck-bot. Eventually he discovered how to surpass the human level without actively using ghost powers. He equated the skill to his enhanced hearing and eyesight which bled over from his ghost half.

Skulker ground his mechanical teeth - which, interestingly enough seemed to be bound by braces - in irritation. The runt had been taking harsh potshots at his ego for a month now and Skulker was tired of tolerating it. With a cry, he launched himself at the halfa, clearing them both out of the trees and into the open where he had the advantage.

Danny leapt clear of Skulker's bruising arms, but grabbed onto one of his rocket wings for a quick ride to the ground. Before the robot recovered, he used the opportunity to aim and fire a round into the ghost's head, hoping to take it clean off. Danny took the chance while Skulker was tending to some sort of critical dent to look around, and noticed with a grimace they were in the football field of his school.

"What's the matter, Skulker, afraid of the trees? Maybe they're too spooky for the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!" It appeared Skulker wasn't in the mood for witty banter and fired a laser of some kind at Danny, who took that as an invitation to run to the school building with the intention of getting to the roof for the bird's eye advantage.

He headed straight for the tree outside the cafeteria and climbed as quickly as he could with an ecto-gun in his hand and a rifle and the thermos strapped to his back. Skulker was gaining, so Danny jumped straight into the air and onto the window ledge outside of the empty classroom on the third floor. He fired more shots at Skulker and hit one of his rockets, sending the hunter flying off and veering straight into the ground.

Danny turned around and found himself staring Dash Baxter in the face, the jock apparently having gotten up to watch the fight, and the rest of his classmates - including Tucker, Sam, and of all people _Jazz_- gawking at him. Mr. Lancer shook himself out of his stupor and stood up with a shout.

"Daniel Fenton, get in here! That's dangerous!" The boy in question blinked before shuffling to the window Dash had opened.

"So, uh," Danny started awkwardly as his eyes subtly flickered green, "I guess this classroom isn't empty."

"Somehow the science lab had some kind of accident so we moved in here. Now, Danny, why were you-"

Mr. Lancer was cut off when the door slammed open. The whole class gave a start when none other than Danny Fenton stood there with a scowl.

* * *

Also, this chapter was written at the same time as the next, so the beginning of the next chapter isn't in the same style as the last few.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Mr. Lancer was cut off when the door slammed open. The whole class gave a start when none other than Danny Fenton stood there with a scowl.

"You," the boy growled, pointing an accusing finger at his counterpart in the window. "You had better have a good excuse!"

The original adopted a grinning expression, and his entire demeanor changed. "Whaaat? I just wanted to fight like you. It'd be interesting to fight like a human, which is obviously easier to do when I look like this."

"So not only do you not ask permission, which you have never failed to do, but you end up in my classroom looking like me, without even informing us you were going to fight ghosts as a human!"

Jazz and Sam gave the second Danny bewildered looks and Tucker asked him what the hell was going on. He simply pointed to the first Danny and crossed his arms with a peeved expression.

Phantom gave an obviously exaggerated pout, and changed to his ghostly form, garnering gasps and more confusion except from his friends and sister who had figured it out by now.

"Hey, this is a good thing, Fenton, even if I wasn't planning it. Seriously, though. Skulker will be back in the air in a minute. Let's keep the chatter to a minimum."

"What do you mean, 'a good thing'? Phantom, my parents are ghost hunters! I can't exactly be affiliated with you."

"It's not like they're really a problem, you know. They wouldn't have found anything out if you hadn't slammed the door open like that. Besides, I'm sure these guys here are cool with it." He flashed their previously ignored and unwitting audience a camera perfect smile, and Sam audibly gagged. Of course Paulina and Dash were among the first to respond.

"Of course, ghost boy! I, for one, love you, and if you're friends with Fenton, he's cool too!"

"Yeah, Phantom, you're like the coolest ever!"

Danny just grimaced and his counterpart gave him a knowing smirk. Mr. Lancer was stunned, but he once more gathered himself together to turn to Danny Fenton, who seemed like the more reasonable and definitely more familiar of the two.

"The Prince and the Pauper! Mr. Fenton, just what is going on here?" The teacher gestured wildly to match his near hysterical exclamation.

"Uhh, I was there the day Phantom came out of the ghost portal, or rather the day he was created. He didn't really have a purpose or a place to stay, so he's been staying with me and taking my appearance to get around."

"That's right! After about a month, I started fighting other ghosts who came out of the portal as a courtesy to Fenton and his family. Eventually, it got to the point where I actually started caring about this town, even if I don't really get along with some of its inhabitants."

Phantom paused and continued the thought, "Humans are actually pretty cool. A lot of the ghosts I meet on a day-to-day basis are kinda... Well, not really like you guys. I probably can't say I like humans better than ghosts, because there are actually some nice ghosts out there, but I definitely like this town."

Jazz cut in, "Speaking of which, didn't you say Skulker was around?"

"Oh, sh- ucks!" Phantom stuttered over the word when he saw Lancer's expression.

"Do it how you want to, Phantom, but remember, normal humans can't jump thirty feet. Now give me the ecto-rifle and the thermos." Phantom pouted again and phased through the ceiling to the roof as Fenton ran to the window and jumped off the ledge before anyone could stop him. The class rushed to the window in awe and worry only to catch Danny Fenton rolling to a stop, loading the rifle with no obvious injuries.

Sam called out the window over the class's awed mutterings, "Don't be an idiot, Danny!" She couldn't see him rolling his eyes at that distance, but knew he had.

Everyone spotted Skulker flying from the ground to the roof in a rage. Danny calmly shot the rifle at the hunter again aiming for his head as Phantom copied his action from the roof. Skulker looked around in confusion before diving at the more vulnerable human. "Today, I _will_have your pelt!"

Fenton shot him once more before discarding the rifle to pull out the thermos and uncap it. Skulker disappeared into the thermos with a dramatic screech as both Dannys smirked.

Phantom floated down near Fenton and they shared a brief conversation before Fenton punched Phantom in the face. There was a hot flash and both Dannys glowed white for a moment and their eyes flashed the wrong color.

Phantom smirked again as Fenton scowled, both acting, as Fenton walked over to the tree and climbed it before jumping onto the classroom ledge in the same maneuver Phantom had accomplished only a few minutes before. He sucked in a nervous breath before he walked into the classroom from the window with a surly demeanor as the whole class backed off from the windows and Phantom drifted in through a wall.

"Get out of here, Phantom. You've caused enough trouble for one day."

"Come on, Fenton. I wanna talk to the humans a while longer." Danny, recognizing the look on his counterpart's face and his crush's "Let him or you'll hear it from me later" expression, sighed and turned to Mr. Lancer.

"I guess you have two more guest speakers today, huh, Mr. Lancer?" Danny took a seat at his desk and tried to look more attentive than when Jazz walked in and he had sensed Skulker nearly forty five minutes ago. The rest of the class looked at each other in confusion and decided to just take their seats.

"Perhaps we can reschedule, Miss Fenton, as I don't think we'll get anything accomplished with the rest of our class time." Jazz, of course, agreed. "There are a couple of questions I have for you anyway, Misters Fenton and Phantom."

Both Dannys seemed oddly in tune with each other when the both grimaced.

"First of all, can Mr. Phantom impersonate other people?"

"What? Oh, no. If you haven't seen an ability on the news, it probably doesn't exist unless it's too powerful to be used in an urban setting." Valerie and Dash leaned forward in interest at the ghost's answer. "It's only ever been Fenton, and that's just because of the portal, not that I've ever tried anyone else."

"Well, that's... Actually that's oddly reassuring. No offense of course."

Phantom grinned, "None taken. I will say that it is possible I'll develop the skill, though."

Danny groaned and Jazz asked, "Do you have to talk about that even in reference? Besides he was impersonating Danny."

Lancer cut him off before anyone could respond to that, "Does that mean every ghost is capable of impersonating Mr. Fenton?"

"No, not at all! The Ghost Zone has portals that connect to different times and places in the human world. Once we - Sam, Tucker, Fenton and I - landed ten years in the future, and met an alternate me who impersonated Fenton, who in that future was dead and the portal destroyed."

When met with furtive whispers and Dash's demanded question, "Does that mean Fen-turd's destined to die?" Danny responded quickly.

"Nope! We fixed the timeline, and whoops! I'm not dead." Phantom sent Fenton a glare at his sarcastic response, with Sam and Tucker looking on in confusion.

"Dude, don't joke about Clockwork's domain like that. That future wasn't supposed to happen anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Danny waved his admonition off and gave a weary sigh. "It's just getting around the time I would've died. A year and a half from the accident that never was."

"You don't have to remind me." They stared at one another before Danny was struck with the ridiculousness of the situation. He started chuckling. Phantom smirked and turned to Lancer. "You said you had another question."

Valerie stood up, "Why did you and your stupid dog ruin my life, and what attacks do you have?"

Phantom stared at her, and Fenton contained his laughter. "Okay, for the last time it wasn't my dog. I was trying to stop it, and it was obviously bigger than me. Have you seen it since then?" Valerie flushed red with equal parts anger and embarrassment. "As for my powers, there's the standards - flying, intangibility, overshadowing, invisibility. More powerful ghosts have ecto blasts, then there's shields. I have those and ice manipulation powers including a Ghost Sense, which is pretty self explanatory."

"That future me could rip portals to the Ghost Zone, and had flaming hair if that's any indication of powers. Um, the one I was talking about specifically that shouldn't be used in populated areas was the Ghostly Wail. For a little while I had control over the weather, but that was by accident."

Sam spoke up, "Danny, do you think it's wise to tell her – I mean them – about your powers?" They both looked up, but Fenton looked like he was concentrating hard on something else.

"It's fine. I trust Valerie. Any other questions?" Of course there were the obligatory questions about Phantom's past and a demand that he date Paulina.

This time Mr. Lancer's question took precedence when he asked why Danny was so prepared against the ghost when it always looked like he was terrified of them.

He laughed again, seemingly snapped out of his irritable mood. "I guess the cat's out of the bag anyway. I've been secretly hunting ghosts on my own time with Phantom. I don't – well didn't – really want my parents to find out because I'll never hear the end do how I'm a Fenton through and through, which is why no one ever really sees Phantom and I together."

Sam spoke up, "I've been hunting with them too." She looked at Tucker and Jazz who both nodded, "Tucker and Jazz are pretty good hunters."

Valerie suddenly asked, "Do any of you know who the Red Huntress is?"

Sam smirked and opened her mouth but Tucker slapped a hand over her face. "Yeah! Of course we do, but it's her identity, and it's not our business to say anything."

"Tucker, I was _going_to say that."

Nathan, ironically the one with the crush on Valerie, yelled, "Please! Everyone knows you've got a problem with her methods."

"Yeah, I do, but I would never out her over it. That hits a little close to home, erm, having grown up with a couple of comic book fanatics?" Her serious tone gradually shifted to a question as she remembered their audience.

Phantom shifted uncomfortably and asked again, "Uh, any other questions? It's about time for a patrol, so I'd appreciate it if we limited question time to the rest of class. How did I get roped into this anyway?"

Dash wanted to know what Phantom's clique was in high school and if he ever played on the football team.

"Actually, I was kind of a loser in high school. Part of why I like Fenton is that we're pretty much on the same end of the social scale." Of course, that sent most of the class sputtering in surprise.

Paulina quickly got over it and wanted to know if he had a girlfriend.

"Nope, but I am interested in someone." In an effort not to look at Sam, both Dannys stared at his boots, completely missing her scowl of disappointment.

Kwan wondered why Phantom could impersonate Danny if it wasn't one of his powers.

"That is actually an excellent question! The quick, vague answer is that it has something to do with the portal. Technically we have no idea, only that we're connected so that I can appear like him." The class murmured theories, but since no one knew how the portal worked, the suggestions were all discarded.

Mikey, shifting his glasses, quickly spoke, "Why could Danny jump three stories both ways?"

Danny rolled to his feet dramatically and turned to stand near Phantom, facing the class. "The day Phantom came into existence was also the day the portal started working. As previously stated, we are mysteriously connected. If you think Phantom was the only one affected, that's wrong. Three stories are a little hard without any help, but a helluva lot easier than some jumps I've had to make. It's also a little frustrating because I can't fight ghosts directly, and have to carry a lot of gear."

He seemed to be deep in thought considering something and randomly turned to his counterpart who, surprisingly, looked a little dazed, "It's time to come back, Phantom." At the command, Phantom dispersed into little viscous globules of ectoplasm and appeared to seep into Fenton's skin. There were shouts of alarm, and one very angry Paulina shouted, "What did you do to him?"

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head acting confused while Tucker and Sam smirked and Jazz gave a little smile of amusement.

"What did you do to my boyfriend?" The angry Latina was near hysterics and appeared to want to leap at Danny.

"Danny," Tucker interrupted, excited, "Is today the day?"

"Yes, Tuck." Danny rolled his eyes at his friend's excitement.

"I must say I'm impressed, little brother. Did you plan all of this?"

"Not all of it. I wasn't sure until I saw Dash in the window. Even then, Sam helped with most of it. For instance, roping me into it." She blushed a little at the recognition.

"Hey, losers! What happened to Phantom?" Dash rudely interrupted their moment as only he could.

"Yes, I am also quite curious of what happened, Mr. Fenton. To where did our brave hero disappear?"

"What do you mean, Mr. Lancer? He's right here." At the end of confusing statement, a voice behind Lancer spoke.

"Boo!" Phantom appeared, and another two tapped Sam and Dash's shoulders.

"See, some ghosts can duplicate themselves, though I've only seen it in one or two ghosts. The Phantom behind Mr. Lancer is clone here that's been in... uh, existence? the longest. He's the one I punched. The real Phantom is taking care of his relative right now, but he's aware of this conversation." Danny shuffled awkwardly, looking at his feet until Sam cleared her throat and gave him an expectant stare.

"Erm, okay. This whole thing - this day, Phantom and I coming here and telling you things - It's really just a premise so you guys won't be so surprised. I'm going to deliver a press conference in two weeks. It's open to the public, so you all can come, I guess."

There were a few murmurs until Valerie spoke up with a hint of anger still present in her voice. "So does that mean what you've been saying is just a ruse to ease us into whatever you want to tell us?"

To her surprise, Fenton and Phantom looked at each other in surprise before chuckling with nearly identical amused faces. "For the record, I don't think anything I've said today was a lie, except for some things were purposely misleading." He tilted his head, "I recently told my parents about Phantom. They were surprisingly cool about it, but it'll take a while for them to wrap who they were hunting around their heads. We were going to do the press conference the day after I told them, but decided to put it off for personal reasons." The two extra clones dissipated and the ectoplasm joined Danny as Phantom had done moments ago.

"And just who _were_they hunting, Mr. Fenton?"

Phantom spoke this time, "Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Lancer. We wouldn't want to break any perfectly good assumptions just yet. Let's get to the good part already." Fenton looked at him with a weird expression, no doubt wondering why his counterpart was so out of character, but with a glance at Jazz's analytical expression, he figured he'd get the answer when they got home.

"Phantom, we agreed that we'd let _them_ask the questions. We're not going to direct this with anything more than our answers." Their audience was silent for a moment before Star decided she wanted to ask something.

"What are you announcing at the press conference?"

"Finally an _intelligent_question! It's getting interesting now." He gave a toothy grin which faded once he realized there were several glares and stunned glances in his direction, Star looking the most uncomfortable of them. "What? Did I say something?"

"Phantom, you're acting really weird. That was a di-ff," Tucker stuttered as he caught sight of Mr. Lancer's disapproving stare, "Uh, as-shhh… Uh, that wasn't a nice thing to say!"

"Huh? Oh. You're right. I'm sorry guys. Everything gets a little foggy the longer I'm away… well. You know."

"It's time to-." Fenton was interrupted by a semi-frantic and offended looking Phantom.

"We agreed that I could do this without influence. I want to stay, at least until we're done here."

"That was before we realized your personality would change the longer you were separated. We have to before either of us say something stupid."

"Fenton, just for this conversation. I'll shut up, so the problem is now solved." Phantom glowered for a moment before realizing that this conversation was so out of character for either of them, that it was almost ridiculous. He nearly pointed this out, but Fenton was nodding in reluctant agreement.

"Star, at the conference I'm going to announce something pretty shocking. I'd appreciate it if no one said anything – even to each other – until the conference." He closed his eyes and with a shuddering breath as he counted the murmurs of assent he opened his mouth to speak. "The Ghost Zone is ruled by a lot of different types of authority. We've met a Dragon princess, a tribe of abominable snowmen, a crazed jailer and if necessary, executioner. It's mostly loose factions that hold it together. For the first time in the history of time – and believe me, this was made especially clear by Time himself – every type of law or governing force in the Ghost Zone has elected a leader. A king. The last time the Ghost Zone was so unified was under the dictatorship of Pariah Dark, whom I'm sure you all remember."

Obviously there were several gasps, and worried gasps cast around. What Fenton was implying was that someone extremely powerful and dangerous had taken the throne, and they were all in danger. Valerie looked like she wanted to reach for her gun in preparation, and only barely managed to stop the weapons system of her suit from activating, although lines of black and red did appear on her bare arms.

"Who is it, Danny? Tell me the ghost's name! Red will _destroy_that threat. No one will be hurt." There were several that were startled by her demand, but none surprised by her cautious anti-ghost sentiment or casual knowledge of the Red Huntress, having grown used to it over time.

He chuckled a little and eyed Phantom a little before nodding in resolution. "It's not a ghost, Valerie. It's me." She drew back in mild horror and continued as he started started walking towards her. "Do you trust me, or will you tell the Red Huntress and have her hunt me down? You know I'm not a danger to humans, and neither is Phantom. I intend on taking that throne. I want it for this town, so that you'll all be safe."

"Danny, sacrificing yourself isn't-!"

Dash cut in all glares and self-importance, "How would a little shit like you get to be the king of freaky ghost land? And I guess little miss bat over there is your freaky little queen? Dream on. You're lying now that you've made him quit speaking! Phantom's the true king. He's obviously way cooler, and everything you'll never be."

Danny looked a little shocked, but that soon faded to amusement the lug kept talking. Sam, of course, raged in the background, struggling against Tucker and Jazz, who were looking frantically for help. Phantom just smirked at them.

Danny's voice resonated with intent when he spoke to counter Dash's allegations. "I am the true king. If not I wouldn't be able to do this," his eyes glowed a brighter blue, and he snapped, two minion-skeleton creatures Pariah Dark had summoned appearing. He snapped again, and Sam was freed from Tucker and Jazz. A third time, and Skulker, who had been silent or unconscious in his thermos was freed and bowed in the direction of the two Dannys and abruptly disappeared back into the thermos. "But you are correct, Dash. Phantom is also the true king."

Star spoke up again, somehow feeling brave in the face of the power she suddenly realized was in front of them. "Then there are two kings? Even if that's true, Dash was also right in another respect. Why would they pick you?"

"I don't recall ever saying there were two kings. Besides why wouldn't they pick the one who defeated Pariah Dark. It's my right as the victor of that battle to rule." Danny suddenly realized he was devolving into semi-medieval formal speech, and resolved to hurry this up so he could go home and get his head on straight.

"Wait, how can you both be the king? And didn't Phantom defeat Pariah Dark?" Kwan showed some spine as he decided to confront the facts.

"He did." Danny and his clone, Phantom, along with his friends and sister waited on edge for them to ask the question they were so close to, understanding Danny's desire to let his classmates come to the correct conclusion. "I am the king, Phantom is the king. I defeated Pariah Dark, and so did Phantom."

Valerie stepped forward again in frustration, "Danny, what you're telling us is that you and Phantom are the same person! That's not possible!" Suddenly, parts of the room where Team Phantom plus minions stood grew fuzzy, and both Dannys grinned semi-maniacally.

"I never said we weren't." He laughed, and they faded out a little more.

Phantom disappeared into Fenton's skin which took a glow, and Danny's eyes shone off-color for his natural blue. "Ask the question."

There was a long pause and Valerie shuddered. "Danny, are you Danny Phantom?"

"Good job, I knew you guys were smart enough to ask the right questions. I guess we'll see you in two weeks!"

Team Phantom faded out completely, apparently disappeared or teleported away by some ghostly means, the only remainder being the eerie green glow from Fenton's eyes as he disappeared.

There were a few screams of alarm and partly in fear. Valerie just stood there in shock and denial as she tried to reconcile the boy she knew with that crazed expression he wore and with Phantom of all people.

"Just kidding! You should've seen your faces!" Valerie looked up in shock as the boy she used to love stood in front of her, his friends and sister nearby, and no skeleton minions to be seen.

"Of course, that does mean I've been Phantom this whole time, and that I really am going to be the Ghost King. I guess I was afraid if I told you guys by any other way – well, actually, I know this as fact – I'd just get shot and feared. Not that this wasn't a total dick move, b- err, sorry Mr. Lancer – but I feel justified in being creepy because A) I'm a Ghost King – or at least will be – and B) I'm still the same kid I've always been."

"How, Danny? How is any of this possible?"

He smiled gently at his classmates, "I had an accident freshman year. I got stuck in the ghost portal, and while I was inside it turned on. I'm some kind of half ghost, I guess. A halfa. Sam and Tucker – even Jazz – have been fantastic with all this. You have too, Val. Ghosts, of all the godda – everlovin' curses for this town - my family, even some four hundred years ago. It figures that the best hunters in the world would be here."

Jazz spoke up from her observing role, "If it makes any of you feel any better, he can't become the king for another two years, but at that point, the realms will be prepared for peace."

He hummed in agreement and looked at Tucker and Sam for a moment, remembering that some of their memories of the Disasteroid incident were still fuzzy even though they were less affected. "After the Disasteroid passed through the Earth, Tucker became mayor. And I told everyone I was half ghost. We were both disappointed that the world had to forget, but it was especially devastating for Tucker to lose his dream job – not that he won't get something better later on."

Spotting the confused faces, he went on, "After the Disasteroid, every hunter in the world started hunting me. I was told the only way for us to live would be to erase the world's memory and return to secrets. For a week I was legally Danny Phanton, not that you'd get that awful joke unless you were looking at a signature. For a week, Tucker was the mayor. For a week…" His eyes drifted to Sam's before he looked away with an angry expression. "For a week, we were hunted like pigs. We went into hiding, and then we literally changed history."

There was a long silence before he spoke again, "I've said more that needed to be said. We'll see you guys at the press conference." He turned to Sam, Tucker and Jazz, "Are you guys coming?"

Within a minute, they had disappeared, much as they had before. The shocked silence was broken until Dash realized one tiny thing, "Hey, wait, does this mean he punched himself?"

Ahh that stuff about Phantom and Fenton being out of character is just me making excuses for not being able to personify them well. orz

Also, I tried to make some parts creepy or they seemed that way in my head, so I apologize if they seem inappropriate for the tension I may or may not have made. I feel like I imagined some creepiness and tried to make reactions for creepiness.

Sorry for the disjointedness!


End file.
